


Дива Кондракара

by ALINRAN



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN
Summary: История о том как Миранда... до жизни такой дошла)))





	Дива Кондракара

Миранда всегда была милой и нежной девочкой, всего боялась и нуждалась в защите. И родители, придворные королевской семьи, делали все, чтобы их малышка росла счастливой и спокойной. Но среди всех страхов девочки самым большим была инсектофобия. Ничто не приводило Миранду в такой ужас, как насекомые. И, как на зло, их дом стоял в центре сада с буйной растительностью. Ее нянечка (это была добрейшая старушка из местных) часто рассказывала сказки об этом саде, утверждая, что среди тысяч волшебных существ, меж роз-шептунов и фиалок-плакальщиц живет Вдова – дух паучихи-матери. И ненавидит этот дух всех злодеев, особенно роду мужского, но очень любит детей и заботится о них. 

Но сказка не радовала Миранду – она вызвала ужас. 

Все изменилось для малышки Миранды на исходе весны. В ту пору на Меридиане шла затяжная война между царствующей семьей и революционными группами. То там, то тут возникали бойни и ни одна аристократическая семья не могла быть уверена ни в чем. Погромы дошли и до них. 

Еще днем их садовник Иван перенес кадки с цветами из сада в дом. И именно факт этого переноса небывало пугал девочку. Впрочем, Миранда этого не могла объяснить никому. Уже к обеду в доме все занервничали, забегали. Миранда, испугавшись еще больше, спряталась в своей комнате. Она сидела под кроватью и мечтала, чтобы те страшные люди, что кричали внизу, не пришли за ней. А еще больше девочка боялась за своих родителей. 

Повстанцы громили дом, даже не замечая кадки с цветами, а оттуда, тем временем, выполз маленький паучок. Он стремительно пополз вверх по лестнице, преодолевая ступени, паук стремился добраться до маленькой девочки, живущей в этом доме. Он должен был защитить ребенка от злодеев. Только так!

Вдове всегда нравилась маленькая и скромная Миранда. Она была тихим и послушным ребенком, и очень пугливым. Понимая, что девочка ее безумно боится, Вдова никогда не показывалась ей на глаза, тем не менее, тихо и негласно защищая малышку. Ребенок – это же так важно в этом мире. И Вдова знала, что ей придется однажды стать на защиту дитя. 

Однако когда паучиха добралась до комнаты девчушки, было уже поздно. Огромный мужчина с фиолетовой кожей и широкими костяными наростами на затылке наклонился над беспомощно распластанной девочкой. Ребенок был обнажен и без сознания, похоже, ее ударили по голове. Злые намерения повстанца для Вдовы были очевидны. Совершенно точно девочку нужно было спасать. И паучихе не оставалось ничего более, как вселиться в малышку Миранду. Когда мужчина стянул с себя брюки, Вдова успела доползти до губ девочки. Слегка пощекотав ее нос, она добилась того что рот открылся и ухнула прямиком туда. А уже через секунду ее чары достигли сердца, и маленькая Миранда переменилась. Отныне, навсегда! 

Девочка открыла глаза и на их дне блеснуло что-то темное, отчего злодей даже замер. Но уже через секунду девчонка вытянула вперед руки и те обернулись кошмарными ручищами. Ручищами, что теперь убивали своего насильника. Кости мужчины ломались одна за другой, осыпаясь в мелкую труху, а он даже кричать не мог, парализованный своим диким страхом. Каких-то десять минут… мучительных, для него, десять минут, и повстанец умер. А Миранда, вкусившая боли и страха, больше не могла быть маленькой, тихой и скромной девочкой. Теперь она стала чудовищем. И Вдова ничего не могла больше с этим поделать. Они обе стали пленницами.


End file.
